


Two People

by ichijuichi



Category: GMMTV
Genre: F/M, No Angst, Slice of Life, Strangers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichijuichi/pseuds/ichijuichi
Summary: Sometimes, we were meant to be a character on each other book, but not to last until the last page.
Relationships: Nanon Korapat Kirdpan/Puimek Napassorn Weerayuttvilai, Ohm Pawat Chittsawangdee/Prigkhing Sureeyaret Yakaret





	Two People

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted in my writeas and twitter @ichijuuichi

Apa kau percaya dengan takdir? Gadis itu percaya. Melangkahkan kaki di lapangan parkir yang luas membuatnya menyempatkan otaknya berpikir singkat.

Apakah manusia ditakdirkan mati begitu saja? Apakah takdir mereka berada di suatu tempat dan mati karena kejadian di tempat itu? Apa mereka tidak bisa merubahnya?

“Ah, _khun maaw_ sudah mau pulang?” Ia berbalik ke asal suara. Penjaga rumah sakit tersenyum ke arahnya. Membuat sang gadis mengangguk. “Dua hari berturut-turut tidak pulang, ya? Selamat beristirahat, _khun maaw._ ” Ia kembali mengangguk sebelum memberi salam singkat dan berlalu.

Mobil sedan miliknya berjalan menyusuri jalanan Kota Bangkok yang masih sepi menjelang pagi. Dia hanya ingin pulang dan tidur. Mengendap di dalam selimut tanpa harus berinteraksi dengan dunia. Menghilang dari dunia untuk beberapa saat.

Ia sudah tidak mampu.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Pukul tiga sore, ia menemukan dirinya duduk di kafe langgananya. Menyantap _pad thai_ yang menjadi favoritnya. Manik kembar berfokus diantara tablet yang menampilkan chart pasien dan tangan yang menyendok pad thai dan disuap kedalam mulut.

“ _Nong_ , makan pelan-pelan. Dan perhatikan makananmu.” Suara pria mendekatinya. Meleburkan fokus sebelum beralih pandang ke asal suara.

“ _Ao_ , P'New.” Ujarnya, memberikan salam setelah meletakkan sendok. “Kukira yang menjaga hari ini adalah P'Kit.” Ia melanjutkan. Sang pria mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong celana sebelum mengelap sudut bibir sang gadis.

“Dia ada pekerjaan. Kurasa lagu yang dia masukkan untuk seorang artis berhasil lolos dan akan menjadi trek lagu sebuah band. Entah.”

“Benarkah? Aku senang mendengarnya! Lalu, bagaimana dengan P'New? Apakah P'Tay sudah kembali dari tour dadakannya ke Jepang dan Korea?”

“Tidak usah membicarakan si bodoh itu. Dia bahkan melupakan kartu kreditnya. Berakhir dengan aku harus mentransfer uang agar dia tidak mati kelaparan. Aku sial sekali, _Nong._ “

Sang puan tertawa. Diusapnya bahu sang pria, “Yang sabar, P'. Aku tahu kau bisa mengurus dua bayi besar.”

Sang pemilik kafe berlalu, meninggalkannya kembali dengan kesendirian di sudut ruangan. Jarang ada yang melihat ke arah tempatnya duduk bahkan duduk di daerah ini karena terlalu jauh ke belakang.

Dirinya menyebar pandangan mata ke sekeliling sebelum terhenti pada pria yang juga menatapnya.

Hening.

Seakan-akan waktu berhenti.

Genggamannya pada sendok mengerat, tidak ingin ia lepas. Seakan dirinya akan tertelan jika melepasnya.

Sosok itu mendekat.

Semakin dekat.

Sebelum terhenti di hadapannya.

“Boleh aku duduk disini?”

Suara logam yang terjatuh ke lantai membuatnya tersadar.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Wanita itu menarik.

Ia selalu datang ke kafe ini setiap jam tiga sore namun tidak pernah melihat sang puan. Namun, jika dia mengenal P'New dan P'Kit, pemilik kafe ini… Maka wanita itu harusnya seorang reguler.

Lagipula, tempat duduk pilihan sang puan tidaklah wajar. Bahkan dirinya sendiri sangat jarang berada di daerah belakang, bahkan mungkin ini pertama kalinya jika saja tempat duduknya yang biasa tidak diambil oleh kumpulan anak sekolah.

“Apa kau seorang reguler disini?” Ia membuka percakapan.

“Ya. Kau sendiri?” Tanya sang puan padanya, mengucap terima kasih kepada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan sendok pengganti.

“Aku juga. Aku biasanya duduk di depan. Bukan di belakang sini.”

Sang puan tersenyum sembari mengangguk. “Wajar. Jarang ada yang mau duduk di zona ini. Selain pemandangannya hanya dinding tanpa jendela, terlalu dekat dengan dapur.” Sang puan membalas.

“Lalu? Kenapa kau memilih duduk disini?”

“Karena tidak ada orang lain disini.”

Sang wira membuang napas saat sang puan menjawab. Jawaban yang begitu asing untuknya yang selalu senang melihat manusia berlalu lalang. “Aku takut dengan manusia. Manusia itu… rapuh. Takdir begitu mudah bermain dengan mereka.” Ia bisa mendengar lanjutan kalimat sang puan. Kuasa dominannya meraih gelas berisikan bir miliknya sebelum menenggaknya hingga habis setengah.

“Apa kau merasa kau memiliki kewajiban untuk menyelamatkan semua manusia?” Tanyanya, manik kembar melirik ke arah tablet yang masih menunjukkan jurnal kesehatan.

“Bukankah itu tugas seorang dokter?” Balas sang puan dengan pertanyaan.

“Kau memiliki kewajiban untuk menyelamatkan, tapi kau tidak punya kuasa untuk menentukan.” Jawabnya sebelum meminum birnya hingga tandas.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Pria itu hanya berujar sampai jumpa dengan suara pelan sebelum berlalu meninggalkannya.

Sang puan memandang figur sang wira dari belakang hingga hilang dari pandangannya. Ponselnya berdering kemudian, menunjukkan nama kolega di rumah sakit.

“ _Maaw, Khun_ Mook kritis.”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Pasien berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu sudah melawan penyakit gagal ginjalnya selama dua tahun terakhir.

Suaminya terus membisikkan kalimat sayang dan cinta sembari menunggu sang belahan jiwa meninggalkan raga. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan, donor ginjal yang masuk sampai saat ini tidak ada yang cocok. Puan itu hanya bisa menunggu takdir yang jahat mencemoohnya yang kembali kalah.

“Waktu kematian…”

Takdir memang jahat, mencemooh langsung di depan wajahnya.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Ia kembali duduk di depan sang puan. Memperhatikan bahu yang melorot dari figur cantiknya. “Kau kelelahan?”

“Takdir senang mencemooh kekalahanku. Berulang-ulang, seakan aku gagal menjadi dokter untuk semua pasienku.” Sang puan berujar. “Apa kau pernah merasa dicemooh oleh takdir?”

Sang wira terdiam. Jemarinya memainkan meja kayu yang memberi jarak antara dirinya dan sang puan.

Takdir? Seperti apa takdir yang mencemoohnya dengan pilihan yang berakhir dipilihnya?

“Entahlah. Sepertinya iya. Bukankah takdir sudah menentukan seperti apa hidup kita? Ketika kau memiliki mimpi, takdir itu yang menentukan apakah mimpimu menjadi nyata ataukah hanya mimpi belaka dimana kau harus bangun dan sadar.” Ia menjawab. “Aku bermimpi menjadi chef, namun takdir menyuruhku bangun untuk menjadi seorang pilot.”

“Lalu…” sang wira melanjutkan setelahnya. “Apa menurutmu kita bertemu karena takdir?”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Puan itu benci dengan takdir. Takdir tidak pernah selalu berakhir menyenangkan. Ia merasa, takdir lebih sering memberi duka dibandingkan suka.

“Takdir suka memberikan kebahagiaan sebelum menjatuhkannya dengan kesedihan.” Ia berujar setelah hening beberapa saat. “Aku selalu berharap kehidupan bisa ditentukan sendiri tanpa ada campur tangan takdir.”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Sekali lagi.

Ada satu lagi alasan kenapa takdir tidak selamanya berakhir duka.

Takdir mempertemukannya bersama lelaki dengan segelas bir pada jam tiga sore di sudut ruangan kafe.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

“Pernah jatuh cinta?”

Ini sudah minggu kelima sejak pertemuannya dengan sang wira. Mereka selalu bertemu di hari yang sama pada jam yang sama.

Mereka sudah mengetahui warna favorit masing-masing, lagu favorit, film favorit, makanan atau minuman favorit, aktor dan aktris favorit. Bahkan cita-cita yang dihalang takdir.

“Cinta monyet?” Tanya sang puan.

“Bukan. Jatuh yang benar-benar jatuh.”

Ia mengangguk. Memberi senyum setelahnya. “Pernah. Dan… memang menyenangkan, walau kau tahu saat jatuh tubuhmu akan lecet.”

“Apa kau bahagia?”

“Ya. Aku bahagia.”

“Apa kau merasa itu takdir?”

“Ya. Itu salah satu takdir yang belum menjadi duka untukku.”

Wira itu membalas dengan kekehan. “Takdir yang baik dan jahat.”

“Ya, benar.” Sang puan ikut terkekeh. “Takdir baik dan jahat. Keduanya ada disaat yang bersamaan.”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Gadis itu adik kelasnya semasa sekolah. Dekat dengannya sejak dulu. Ceria. Dan begitu manis, pula senyumnya yang memikat.

“Aku bisa membayangkan dia berekspresi dengan menggunakan tubuhnya.” Sang puan berkomentar, dibalas dengan tawa sang wira sembari mengangguk.

“Katanya, dia jatuh cinta karena terbiasa. Apa iya, kau bisa jatuh cinta karena terbiasa?”

“Ya. Kau bisa. Bukankah kau mencari seseorang dimana kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri? Salah satu alasan kau bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri saat bersama orang lain adalah karena kau nyaman.”

“Apa itu juga takdir?”

Sang puan memangku wajahnya dengan telapak tangan yang berada di meja. “Ya… Itu takdir. Apa menurutmu, itu takdir jahat?”

Sang wira mencerminkan gerakan sang puan. Manik kembar keduanya beradu. Beberapa senti dan semua jarak terkikis.

“Tidak. Itu takdir baik.”

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Tidak ada yang mengikis jarak.

Bir diminum hingga tandas. _Pad thai_ habis menyisakan ekor udang yang tidak dimakan.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

“Apa menurutmu takdir itu jahat jika aku bilang aku menyukaimu?”

“Apa kau menyukaiku karena kau merasa nyaman denganku?”

“Ya.”

“Itu bukan takdir jahat.”

“Tapi ini hanya takdir dimana aku menyukaimu.”

“Ya. Hanya takdir bahwa kau menyukaiku dan aku juga menyukaimu. Hanya sampai situ saja.”

“Hanya sampai situ saja. Tidak berarti apa-apa lagi.”

Karena takdir baik tidak selamanya baik.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Mereka memberi senyum sebelum melakukan _cheers_ , sang wira dengan gelas berisikan bir dan sang puan dengan gelas berisikan jus stroberi.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Sang puan tidak pernah melihat wira itu lagi setelah percakapan mereka dua belas minggu setelah kali pertama mereka bercakap.

Dirinya tidak mencari, pula tidak merindu.

Sosial media yang sudah lama tidak ia buka kali ini dibukanya, memilih melihat unggahan dari kawan-kawan yang lama tidak dilihat wajahnya.

 **Chimon Wachirawit** Selamat, Prigkhing Sureeyaret dan Ohm Pawat! Selamat menjalin cinta di tahap berikutnya.

Dirinya terkekeh. Senyum sang pria di foto membuatnya itu tersenyum.

Ohm Pawat.

Dia akan mengingat nama itu.

“ _Maaw._ “

Suara itu memanggilnya, membuatnya menoleh ke asal suara. Senyuman manis yang selalu bersamanya beberapa tahun belakangan.

“Nanon.” Ia tersenyum.

“P'New bilang kau dapat teman baru belakangan ini?” Pria itu mendekat, tangannya mengusap rambut sang puan sebelum tersenyum. Ia mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

“Mhm. Aku bertemu dengan orang yang mau ke daerah belakang tempat ini selain dirimu. Menarik, bukan?” Sang puan menjawab, memasukkan tablet kedalam tas.

“Kita langsung pulang?”

“Mhm. Lagipula, kau baru tiba dari Jepang bersama P'Tay, bukan? Aku yakin kau kelelahan.”

“Kau mau membuatkan aku makanan malam ini? Aku rindu nasi goreng buatanmu.”

“Tentu saja! Aku sudah beli bahan kemarin sebelum jaga malam.”

Tangan keduanya tertaut sempurna. Tidak ada yang mau melepas. “Nanon,” sang puan berujar sembari menyandarkan kepala di lengan sang pria setelah melewati pintu.

“ _I love you._ “

Ia mengakuinya.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

“Prigkhing, aku menunggumu di lobi, ya.”

Ponsel kembali ia masukkan ke kantong celana. Tungkai kembar melangkah memasuki lobi rumah sakit. Orang di kiri dan kanan berjalan; entah baru selesai berobat, baru datang ataupun malah hanya menjenguk.

Ia tidak pernah kembali kepada dokter di sudut ruang kafe. Bukan karena tidak mau, namun karena kenyataan memanggilnya.

Puan itu benar. Takdir lebih banyak memberi duka daripada suka. Namun, ia tidak akan menyesali pilihan yang diberikan oleh takdir untuknya.

“Dokter Puimek!”

“Oke, aku kesana!”

Suara percakapan itu begitu jelas di telinga. Membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara hanya untuk melihat dokter yang berlari cepat ke arah Instalasi Gawat Darurat. Rambutnya ia ikat sembari berlari.

Tungkai kembar mengikut. Terhenti di depan ruangan yang tertutup, penuh dengan suara yang menimpa satu sama lain.

Dirinya hanya tersenyum sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruangan tertutup itu.. Papan besar di sisi kanan lobi menarik perhatiannya.

Puluhan nama dan spesialisasi tertera. Manik kembar meneliti satu demi satu.

 **Internist** Dr. Puimek Napasorn

Senyumnya mengembang lebih lebar.

“Kau tersenyum melihat papan dokter.”

“Apa tidak boleh?” Ia bertanya, merangkul sang lawan bicara sebelum sang lawan meletakkan tangan ke pinggang.

“Boleh.”

“Lalu, bagaimana keadaan Mama?”

“Tekanan darahnya hanya naik karena makanannya kemarin keasinan.” Keluh sang gadis, menarik tubuh laki-laki untuk berjalan ke arah parkiran.

“Tapi sudah baikan?”

“Sudah!”

Sang wira mencubit pipi sang gadis dengan tangannya, membuat sang gadis mengeluh kesakitan. Ia tertawa.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

_Dua gelas kosong berdiri berhadapan diatas meja._

_“Apa kau menyesali takdir yang membuat kita bertemu?”_

_“Tidak.”_

_“Tapi?”_

_“Tidak ada tapi. Bertemu denganmu adalah satu dari takdir baik yang kusenangi.”_

_“Tapi?”_

Ia menghela napas. _“Tapi tidak lebih dari itu.”_

_“Kenapa?”_

_“Karena kau dan aku tahu, kita disini hanya sebagai lembaran-lembaran tambahan. Bukan untuk berakhir bersama.”_

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

**_Karena keduanya tahu._ **

_Takdir yang sebenarnya menanti tepat di ujung jari. Dan mereka tidak mau bermain dengan takdir untuk dikalahkan diakhir._


End file.
